Bedhead
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Draco tem manias estranhas e isso deixa Harry intrigado. Presente de amigo secreto para Adore.u. PWP e Slash, ou seja, putaria entre rapazes, se não gosta, não leia mana.


**N.A.:** Esta fic foi escrita para o amigo secreto do fórum **Voldemort Day**.

E o meu amigo secreto é:

.

.

.

.

.

.

~rufar dos tambores~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Adore.u.** AKA **Rob**. ;)

Rob, quando eu te tirei eu fiquei feliz pra caralho porque teu OTP é pinhão (um dos meus maiores OTP's) sem contar que tu também é do Draco Malfoy Defense Squad, só aí já dá pra ver que tu é uma pessoa ótima né u.u, enfim, quando eu vi que tu não colocou dica nenhuma na tua ficha eu meio que entrei em desespero, porque não tinha nenhum uma pista, não achei nenhum perfil teu aqui no ou em nenhum outro site de fic, nunca conversei contigo nem nada, ou seja, eu tinha 0% de noção das tuas preferências, mesmo assim, eu escrevi essa fanfic e tô aqui morta de medo de tu não gostar, porque não é todo mundo que curte PWP, e mesmo que a tu curta, tu pode não gostar do jeito como eu escrevi, enfim, insegura pacas aqui.

Como boa virginiana que sou, prevenida é meu nome do meio, então assim, se tu não curtir essa, tem outra que não tem putaria, só fofurinhas do OTP supremo lindo e cheiroso hehehehe

Anyway, isso aqui já ta ficando enorme, eu escrevi isso aqui com muito carinho e espero de coração que te agrade.

Beijinhos, enjoy it...

;*

* * *

No início de seu relacionamento juntos, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy seguiam certos protocolos, por assim dizer. Um conjunto de pequenas regras, para tornar a convivência organizada, uma certa etiqueta era esperada e mantida, sempre.

O banheiro sempre seria usado com a porta fechada, sem exceções. Um beijo na boca logo pela manhã? Claro, sem problema algum, mas só um selinho, nada de língua até que os dentes fossem escovados. E assim por diante…

Com o tempo, eles foram se habituando cada vez mais a presença um do outro, sua conexão ficava cada dia mais forte e eles se amavam cada dia mais e mais, tornando assim a convivência cada vez mais fácil, era como se se conhecessem desde sempre, como se tivessem estado juntos por toda uma vida. Obviamente, em consequência disso, as regras foram se tornando cada vez mais desnecessárias e sem sentido, beijar na boca logo ao acordar? Por que não? Fazer uma pergunta enquanto um dos dois está fazendo xixi? Claro que sim, pode ser algo importante...

Ainda assim, algumas linhas não eram realmente destinadas a serem atravessadas - de acordo com Draco, de qualquer maneira. Por exemplo, Draco sempre se assegurou de ser o primeiro a acordar. Harry nunca sabia por quê. Talvez ele precisasse de privacidade para ir ao banheiro em paz. Ou talvez usasse esse tempo sozinho para arquitetar seu plano de dominação mundial. A verdade é que geralmente, Harry estava com sono demais para se importar.

Nas raríssimas ocasiões em que Draco acordava depois de Harry, o rapaz pulava da cama imediatamente como se estivesse pegando fogo e rumava para o banheiro com uma velocidade impressionante. Enquanto isso, Harry, preguiçoso como ele só, ainda sonolento observava o borrão da atividade e apenas caía de volta em seu travesseiro, fechando os olhos por um segundo na esperança de dormir um pouquinho mais. Depois de alguns pouquíssimos minutos, Draco então emergia do banheiro e aconchegava-se de novo ao lado de Harry na cama, como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido.

No entanto, tudo na vida tinha limites, e a curiosidade de Harry Potter com certeza não era exceção, exatamente por isso, numa dessas ocasiões, ele resolveu solucionar o "mistério".

\- Amor? – Chamou o moreno baixinho um tanto receoso de acordar o outro que já tinha voltado a cochilar.

\- Hmmm? – Foi a única resposta que conseguiu, deu-se por satisfeito, pelo menos isso significava que o outro estava escutando-o.

\- Qual é o seu problema com o banheiro de manhã? – Aparentemente, isso conseguiu a atenção do loiro, que levantou minimamente a cabeça do travesseiro com um olhar confuso.

\- Como é que é?

\- Por que é que você foge para o banheiro correndo no segundo em que eu acordo, como se fosse tirar o pai da forca ou algo assim?

\- Eu não corro. – Respondeu Draco levemente indignado.

\- Hummm... Sim, você corre. – Disse Harry enquanto esticava os braços acima da cabeça se espreguiçando.

\- Eu só quero ficar um pouco mais apresentável antes que você me veja. Só isso. – Explicou o loiro com um suspiro exasperado.

Harry sorriu e se apoiou no cotovelo afim olhar melhor para Draco. - Apresentável? Você está falando sério?

\- Bem, não é como se eu fosse me maquiar ou fazer uma massagem facial ou qualquer coisa do tipo, Harry. – Retorquiu ele mal-humorado.

\- O que é então? – Harry quis saber já com um sorrisinho brincando no canto da boca.

\- Eu ... Eu apenas escovo meu cabelo. Okay?

\- Escova o cabelo? – Perguntou o moreno com um tom cético, ainda esfregando os olhos para espantar o sono.

\- Sim. Escovo meu cabelo. Eu não gosto do jeito que meu cabelo fica de manhã. Todo bagunçado, parece que eu não tenho controle sobre mim nem sobre nada.

\- Amor, você não acha que está dando uma importância desnecessária a isso? – Harry perguntou enquanto se inclinava e plantava um beijo no ombro do namorado.

\- Harry, eu já te disse várias vezes, cada um tem suas particularidades. – Afirmou Draco com um beicinho.

\- Claro, amor.

Eram cerca de três da manhã quando Harry sentiu Draco começar a se remexer na cama e levantar-se, presumivelmente para usar o banheiro. Harry não se moveu e fingiu ainda estar dormindo. Ouviu o barulho da descarga e logo depois os passos tranquilos de Draco aproximando-se da cama. Foi quando Harry acendeu a luz do abajur ao lado da cama e disse: "Aha!" Só que acabou sendo mais como um "Ah ..." porque o "ha" nunca conseguiu sair da boca dele.

Draco estava em pé diante dele, a expressão no rosto ainda nublada de sono, seus olhos mantinham uma certa suavidade e piscavam com a súbita iluminação, o tom de azul acinzentado ainda mais claro do que nunca, parecia prata líquida, os lábios estavam cheios e úmidos, e seu cabelo - seu cabelo magnífico e fodidamente sexy - estava completamente desarrumado do jeito mais delicioso possível. Os fios platinados se encontravam em um estado de completo desarranjo, apontando para todos os lados, a franja meio bagunçada caindo graciosamente na testa dando a Draco um ar rebelde e meio selvagem. Ver Draco assim de uma maneira tão natural e sem restrições, despertou algo em Harry. Ou melhor, despertou uma parte muito particular de Harry.

\- Harry?

\- Caralho, Draco, você tá muito gostoso.

\- Harry?

\- Nossa... Olha só pra você...

\- De novo... Harry? – Perguntou o loiro um pouco mais impaciente dessa vez em meio a sua confusão, mas a única coisa que Harry fazia era continuar a encará-lo com uma expressão entre o assombro e a fome que estava deixando a parte de baixo de seu pijama apertada. – Okay, chega de palhaçada, o que é que está acontecendo, Ha... – Draco nunca chegou a concluir sua pergunta, pois foi prontamente atacado pelo moreno que devorava seus lábios como se não houvesse amanhã.

Ele sentiu as mãos de Harry o agarrando de maneira brusca pela cintura e o derrubando na cama, para logo cobrir o corpo dele com o seu, as mãos e os lábios traçavam caminhos de maneira faminta por toda a extensão de pele que pudessem alcançar, todo aquele desejo gravado em cada um dos toques de Harry o deixava em fogo. Quando Harry finalmente desgrudou os lábios dos seus e o olhou nos olhos, tudo o que Draco viu nas orbes verdes foi luxúria, em sua forma mais crua e plena, aquilo o fez engolir em seco tentando conter um gemido.

As mãos do moreno logo se ocuparam em se desfazer das roupas de Draco, a rapidez e o desespero com as quais ele as tirava do corpo do outro faziam parecer que aquilo era uma questão de vida ou morte, em algum canto obscuro de sua mente, Draco sabia que deveria ralhar com o namorado por arruinar seu pijama caríssimo de seda japonesa, mas nesse exato momento, ele não dava a mínima para as peças de roupa que jaziam rasgadas no chão do quarto, já que ele mesmo estava muito ocupado em tirar as roupas de Harry, de uma maneira não tão graciosa, ele tinha que admitir.

Mesmo depois de mais de um ano juntos, haviam coisas que nunca deixariam de encantar Draco, como por exemplo, o modo como a pele de Harry era deliciosamente macia e sempre tão quente contra a sua, a sensação avassaladora de pertencer enquanto o outro o segurava com força contra si, ele amava as mãos de Harry, grandes e fortes, bruscas, mas também suaves, em alguns momentos. O cheiro dele, uma mistura de sândalo e algo mais cítrico que ele nunca conseguia identificar, mas que sempre o fazia pensar no ar das montanhas, intoxicante e selvagem. Harry Potter era um conjunto de pequeninas coisas precisamente desenvolvidas para enlouquecer Draco Malfoy.

A sensação era de que a temperatura ambiente tinha subido vários graus durante aqueles poucos minutos, mas Draco sabia muito bem que o que causava aquela sensação era o fogo verde contido naqueles olhos de esmeralda, aqueles olhos que o deixavam perdido e completamente a mercê.

\- Draco... – Suspirou o moreno em seu ouvido enquanto o segurava ainda mais perto, acabando com todo e qualquer espaço que houvesse entre eles, enviando uma onda de arrepios por sua espinha, terrivelmente perto e ainda assim não era o suficiente, Harry queria mais e Draco sabia, ele sabia porque ele queria exatamente a mesma coisa. – Draco... Eu quero você... – Continuou ele enquanto ia deixando beijos famintos pelo peito e abdômen de Draco, em um instante Harry estava entre as pernas dele, afastando suas coxas e trazendo-o para mais perto de si, Draco fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

Draco teve que se segurar na cabeceira da cama enquanto seus quadris empurravam-se involuntariamente para cima, Harry tinha levantado suas coxas sobre seus ombros e enterrado seu rosto entre elas. Draco se contorceu com a sensação da língua dele contra sua entrada, aquilo não era algo que o outro já tivesse feito com ele antes, mas por Merlin, era fantástico. Reprimiu a surpresa e agarrou os lençóis até que seus nós dos dedos ficassem brancos, ele sentia os dedos do pé se curvarem ao tato molhado da língua de Harry, sentia-se ainda mais estranho, ainda mais maravilhoso quando a língua pressionava para entrar, implacável contra o músculo. Suas coxas se contraíam impotentes apertando-se contra a cabeça entre elas, os quadris se moviam por vontade própria, buscando cada vez mais contato, mas nunca parecia ser suficiente.

A sensação era tão nova e tão avassaladora, que Draco imaginou por um momento que poderia perder o controle apenas com a língua de Harry. O moreno, no entanto, parecia querer bem mais do que isso, pois quando ele levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele, Draco sentiu seus joelhos ficarem fracos, quase não o reconheceu, a expressão de pura luxúria e fome gravada em cada linha do rosto dele.

O sangue de Draco parecia correr com mais força em suas veias, ele não se lembrava de já ter estado tão excitado assim em toda a sua vida. Harry se levantou um pouco, arrastando consigo a perna direita de Draco e puxando-a para cima para colocá-la sobre seu ombro enquanto ajustava o ângulo de seus corpos na cama. Usava uma de suas mãos para estimular a si mesmo, numa carícia lenta e quase preguiçosa, como se sua concentração estivesse em outro lugar, mais especificamente em Draco, que suspirava divinamente enquanto Harry o penetrava com dois dedos, preparando-o para o que vinha a seguir.

\- Harry... Por favor... – Implorava ele, enquanto sentia que explodiria se o outro não andasse logo com aquilo, Draco detestava implorar e Harry sabia muito bem disso, o que não o impedia de usar isso para seu próprio benefício em várias ocasiões, mas não hoje, hoje ele se encontrava em igual nível de desespero pelo corpo de Draco, atendendo ao pedido dele e penetrando-o com força enquanto o abraçava e o trazia para mais perto de si.

Os quadris se moviam em um ritmo frenético, Draco sentia as mãos de Harry apertando seus quadris com uma força deliciosa, aquilo provavelmente deixaria marcas, mas ele sinceramente não poderia se importar menos com esse detalhe enquanto se sentia adentrando o sétimo céu quando Harry estocava com força atingindo exatamente o lugar certo. Harry sussurrava o nome dele contra a pele de seu pescoço, em meio a beijos e mordidas e gemidos, como se fosse uma prece, uma prece que Draco atendia de bom grado enquanto levantava os quadris para encontrá-lo e segurava-se em seus braços como se a vida dele dependesse disso.

Ele já estava à beira de explodir ou perder a consciência de vez, o que quer que viesse primeiro, quando a mão de Harry encontrou seu membro e iniciou uma carícia firme e rápida que seguia o mesmo ritmo de seus quadris, em questão de segundos ele estava em puro e completo êxtase, tremendo inteiro e deixando escapar um gemido gutural enquanto o orgasmo lhe tomava. Harry veio logo atrás dele, com seu nome nos lábios, como se a liberação de Draco tivesse sido seu gatilho, o rosto suado com uma expressão de deleite e um sorriso tão filhadaputamente lindo que fazia o coração de Draco flutuar toda vez. Ele se jogou ao lado de Draco e os dois tentavam acalmar suas respirações por um tempo enquanto aproveitavam os efeitos do pós-orgasmo.

\- Draco... Você nunca mais vai pentear o cabelo. – Sentenciou Harry com um tom sério e ainda ofegante. Draco deu uma gargalhada e rouca e depois dessa, não sentia a mínima vontade de discordar.

* * *

That's all folks... Comentar não custa nada e todo esse blá blá blá que vocês já sabem.

Enfim Rob, to aqui com os dedinhos cruzados torcendo pra você ter gostado do seu presente (insira aqui o emoji do macaquinho envergonhado).


End file.
